


Good Dogs, Best Parents

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Embarrassment, Gen, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd really, really hoped they weren't going to embarrass you on the first day of school (again). Still, at this point, swatting them with a rolled up newspaper will probably only make it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dogs, Best Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanksoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanksoup/gifts).



> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/81896765315/and-heres-my-last-jadefest-piece-this-was-for)

 


End file.
